


Spider-portals and different worlds

by antilochus, Femmmm



Category: Shrek (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Crack, Donkey - Freeform, Evil Peter Parker, F/M, Fiona - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter parker is an adult, Romance, Shrek - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, This is crack, crackfic, dark spider man, did u notice it was crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antilochus/pseuds/antilochus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmmm/pseuds/Femmmm
Summary: Spiderman gets a new enemy in the City, a man who shoots portals to alternate dimensions, and Spiderman gets caught in one!With the help of others he find across his journey, he must come back to his own world, to stop the evil dimension enemy and save his city once more.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Fiona, peter parker/fiona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Spider-portals and different worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 written by Femmmm

Peter Parker is a highschool student, he was the NERD average guy, he went to school. hung out with friends and home, did homework and repeated. At least, that’s what people thought, his secret however - when he was a bit younger, a radioactive spider bit him on the neck, and it gave him incredible powers.

He and his friend, Ned, were having biology classes. Peter was not paying attention to the class, at all. He was more focused in staring into his computer, he was watching brooklyn 99, and then all of the sudden, he heard a loud thud, bigger than he’d ever heard before, it was like if someone threw something really heavy on the bridge that was next to the school. Everyone looked up in shock as the weather went overcast, it started to rain, and a mysterious,, dark figure showed up, it was about the same height as a double-decker bus .

It screamed “SPIDERMAN, COME OUT, OR I WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE WORLD” several times. Peter sprinted out of the classroom, whilst the teacher yelled and screamed: Don’t be afraid, sit down and be quiet!! Peter ran as fast as he could to the closest bathroom to his classroom. He got changed to his spider-suit. He ran out of the bathroom, outside of the school, and spider-webbed his way to the bridge as fast as he could with his backpack on him. The big, dark, muscular, humanoid figure spotted spider-man, his snake-like tongue hissed as he ran to spiderman at an immense speed.

They both jumped towards each other, the mysterious figure readied his fist, but spider-man took his whole body and spider-webbed him, he was tied to the bridge, as spider-man took every punch he had to him and gave it straight to him. But the figure didn’t go down so easily. It broke out of the web, and began attacking spiderman. As they fought for a long time, the mysterious figure managed to take spider-man by his throat, lift him up and he was told something; THIS WORLD WILL BE *HISSS* MINE SPIDER-MAN. I HAVE GOT MY HANDS ON A WEAPON WHICH WILL SHOOT YOU OF EXISTENCE. YOU WILL FEEL PAIN AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE WISHED YOU MET ME *HISSSSS* YOU SHALL DIE, SPIDERMAN.

The dark figure tore away spider-man’s mask and he saw the distressed face of a teenage boy, and said: WHAT IS YOUR *HISSS* NAME, SPIDERMAN? Not a squeak came out of spider-man’s mouth, and the mysterious figure said: MY NAME IS *HISSSS* SPITTER SPARKER, SPIDER-MAN, YOU REMEMBER THAT AS THE LAST THING BEFORE YOU DIE *HISSS* Spitter Sparker threw spider-man on the ground, and he took out his deadly weapon. “SO LONG, SPIDERMAN *HISSS* “ He said, as he shot a bullet on the ground where spider-man was thrown on. The bullet opened a big hole in the ground, it looked like it led to some sort of swamp.

Spider-man managed to grab the gun away from Spitter Sparker with his spider-web. The gun got in his hands, and spider-man fell through the hole. He fell from a 5-meter height, and the last thing spider-man heard was Spitter Sparker shouting: NOOOOOOO THE GUN!!

Spider-man landed on his back, and he landed in .. mud? He got out of the water, and he met some strange creatures. It was.. two big ogres, tons of.. baby ogres.. and .. a donkey?? There were two big ogres, one male and one female, and the male ogre yelled: WHAT ARE YOU DOIIIING IN OUUUUR SWAAAAAMP?????!!!!

Spider-man said: Oh god i’m sorry i’m lost i got here by a total accident, Spitter Sparker shot me from a bridge outside of my high school and i landed here?? Where am i?

The male ogre said: A.. high school? What is that?

Spider-man replied: Wha…? It’s a place where you learn stuff, you know, school?

The male ogre said: you’re in the far, far away land. There is no such thing as school.. pretty much no thing called a civilized world.

Spider-man replied: But where is New York??

The male ogre said: New York?? You must be dreaming, son, there is no such thing called a New York

Spider-man was in confusion, the far, far away land?? No New York? What did Spitter Sparker do...and what does this gun do.. ?

The two ogres and the donkey gave him some shelter for the night, so they followed him in their house. The male ogre said: My name is Shrek, this beautiful woman next to me is Fiona, my wife, the donkey is… well.. Donkey. And these are all of our children. Tell me a bit about yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Peter??


End file.
